The present invention is directed to a light waveguide signal detector with which the presence of the optical signals in the light waveguide can be determined.
Bit Instruments Limited, Clifton Technology Centre, Clifton Moor Gate, York Y03 8XF, United Kingdom sells an active fiber detector which works based on The principle of light outfeed by a fiber excursion or bending. However, in these devices so much light is outfed that the data exchange is disturbed during testing. These devices couple different amounts of light out dependent on the bending sensitivity of the light waveguide. In addition, the light waveguide optical fiber is highly stressed by the relatively small bending radius.